


Promise

by Morpheus626



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A request from @the-heebiejeebies on Tumblr, for the prompt 'promise.'Larry knows better than to promise anything to any of the museum inhabitants, but that doesn’t mean he actually listens to that. But is he really willing to disappoint them and break a promise after he inevitably makes one to them anyway?
Kudos: 11





	Promise

“We can’t.” 

“Why not? You said, if we were careful, and you bring me different clothes-” Ahkmenrah’s robes fluttered as he kept pace with Larry, who was just nearing a light jog down the hall to the main area of the museum. 

“I know, and you’re right, I did say that. I just…I didn’t want to disappoint you, okay? But think about it, how would this work? I can’t just leave to take you to the bar; I need to be here. No one else can go with you, because they know as much about the city as you do, and if you both get lost-” 

Ahkmenrah frowned. “It’s a grid system, Larry. Who could get lost in that?” 

“People do, is the point! And if you do, and can’t make it back before sunrise-” 

“Then we turn into dust, I know. But you said it isn’t far,” Ahkmenrah interrupted, moving in front of Larry to stop him. “And you could give us directions.” 

Larry scoffed. “Us? Who’s ‘us’, who is going with you?” 

“Lawrence!” Teddy’s voice boomed as he strode forward, Sacagawea right behind him. “Capital idea, letting the boy out to live a little. We’ll keep an eye on him.” 

“What is this, exactly? Because it seems like you all planned something, and I’m only finding out about it now,” Larry said. 

“You were the one talking about date nights, and karaoke bars,” Sacagawea said. “And you said, if we were careful, we might someday be able to go out and experience those things for ourselves. We don’t mind if Ahkmenrah comes with on our date night; he may as well if we’re all going to the same place.” 

“And the one you mentioned sounds wonderful, Lawrence. So, if you write down some directions and point us in the direction of those modern clothes you mentioned you could bring for us for such a night, we’ll be off!” Teddy smiled. 

Larry sighed. "I know I said you guys could do this, and I want to let you, but…I know you know how it is, Teddy. I can’t just let the three of you out alone at night. Let’s keep this plan on the back burner, and maybe in a few weeks I can figure something out like it that you can do without leaving-“ 

“I knew it,” Ahkmenrah muttered. “I told you both, he won’t let us leave! He teases us with this, with these promises-” 

“I never promised!” Larry interrupted. 

“You did, actually.” Sacagawea said. “You told us you couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be not to go out and have fun, and told us all about these places so near to us that we could go to with your help. And you promised you would let us go, so long as we promised to take care and to be back before sunrise.” 

The silence was deafening, Larry’s eyes on the floor while the others kept their eyes trained on him. 

“It is disappointing, Lawrence. I must admit to that. But very well. The night is still young, and we might yet find something to do here. There’s a film playing tonight!” 

“It’s the same one from last night, about the ocean,” Ahkmenrah sighed, falling into step beside Teddy and Sacagawea as they turned to walk away from Larry. 

“I know, my boy, but we have to pretend that it is new. Or that we know little of the ocean, perhaps! A bit of play-acting, where falsehoods don’t hurt others,” Teddy said just bluntly enough to stab at Larry, who was tapping his foot in frustration on the marble floor.

“Fine.” 

“Sorry?” Sacagawea asked as they all turned back to him. 

“You can go. But not tonight, because I need to get you modern clothes, and figure out what size you all wear and…I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Larry laughed. “But…if I were to send anyone out from here for a night on the town, it would be you three. And I did…I did promise.” 

The beaming smiles that greeted him made it worth the fuss of finding clothes, saving up the extra money for them to use, and finally making sure the night of that they were properly prepared for what they might meet outside of the museum at night (namely, drunk people at the bar, and anyone else wandering outside in the city while otherwise out of sorts.) 

Better still were the slightly drunk (though he had no idea how exactly they could get drunk, but he wasn’t about to question it) giggles and smiles he got when they returned, safe and happy and excited to tell him every detail of the night, over and over again. 

He didn’t tell them, but he did promise himself to make it an event for them at least once every three months, as it was clearly much needed. 

And that was a promise he wasn’t going to even dream of breaking.


End file.
